custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
BJ Breaks Baby Bop's Tricycle! (SuperMalechi's version)
BJ Breaks Baby Bop's Tricycle is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on July 20, 1996. Plot When BJ accidentally breaks Baby Bop's Tricycle, she is crying her eyes out. So, Kylo Ren and the kids help BJ and Riff fix Baby Bop's Tricycle. Cast *Kylo Ren *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Jesse *Julie *Stacy *Whitney *Shawn *Min *Tosha *Kathy *Kenneth Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Together, Together #Riding on a Bike #A Bicycle Built for Two #What a Big Mistake! #It's Okay to Cry #The Construction Song #Castles So High #This Old Man #Ten Little Fingers and Toes #The Clapping Song #The Wheels on the Bus #The More We Work Together #I'm a Builder #We Can Fix #Fix Baby Bop's Tricycle #Jabba's Baroque Recital #If You're Happy and You Know It #Look At Me, I'm Three #By Myself #Everyone is Special #Some Enchanted Evening #I Love You Trivia *Kylo Ren has his Force Awakens costume and mask *Baby Bop has her current voice and costume *BJ has his current voice and costume *Riff has his Season 2-present voice and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Kylo Ren costume is used in Star Wars *During the songs "Castles So High", "This Old Man", "Ten Little Fingers and Toes", and "The Wheels on the Bus", the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. *The arrangements for the background music *The end credit music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!", expect the verse of "The Horn on the Bus Goes Beep, Beep, Beep!" was added, and BJ's vocals are cut off. *The version of "I Love You" is a mix of arrangements from "Season 2" and "Having Tens of Fun!", with Barney, BJ and the kid's vocals from "Season 2", Baby Bop's vocal from "Barney's Imaginary Vacation", and a Riff' Season 2-present vocal. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from *After the song "It's a Beautiful Day", the kids are Barney's voice before coming to life. *During a scene where the kids hear Barney's voice before coming to life, the music from *The magic where Barney comes to life used in this home video was also seen in "Season 3-6". *When the kids say "Kylo Ren!" after he comes to life, Kathy doesn't say "Kylo Ren!" *When Kylo Ren enters, and the kids hugged him, the music from *After Kylo Ren enters, and the kids hugged him, we hear BJ's voice before he arrives with his baseball clothes on including his baseball shirt, his baseball shorts, his baseball socks, and his baseball nike shoes, which they are blue and white, and his baseball bat. *When BJ arrives with his baseball clothes, and his baseball bat, and greets Barney and the kids, the sound of "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" are voiced by and the sound of "I was walking to baseball practice and stop to say "Hello", the sound *The blue and white baseball nike shoes that BJ wears are used instead of his red and white and regular shoes in this home video. * *When BJ breaks Baby Bop's tricycle with a big giant loud crash, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones from *The same cries that Baby Bop cries about her broken tricycle used in this home video are a Patrick's cries in Pitch +7 from certain SpongeBob episodes. *When Baby Bop cries about her broken tricycle, *When Baby Bop continues crying about her broken tricycle, *When Baby Bop continues crying about her broken tricycle after she sobs out "And Now my tricycle is all ruined, and Now I will not ride it again!", *After the song "It's Okay to Cry", Baby Bop starts to cry again, and then, Kylo Ren gives her a Kleenex to make her feel better, and then, she gives her a teddy bear, and a baby bottle of chocolate milk to make her feel better, too. *When Baby Bop cries again about her broken tricycle, her cries are the same as Patrick's cries from "Patrick's cries from "That's No Lady" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are sad because Patrick thought he is leaving), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice. *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney tells the kids that there's a big city bus we can ride on, and then, Barney uses magic to put his city bus driver hat appear on his head. *The same city bus driver's hat that Barney wears used in this home video was also seen in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe!". *When Kylo Ren says "Ta-DA!" after removes his helmet from his his head, the sound clip was taken from "The Force Awakens" (when Kylo Ren unmasks himself) *When the kids shout "Wow!" after Kylo Ren uses the force *The same Barney's Super-Dee-Duper City Bus used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's Imaginary Vacation", and many others, expect they don't have Baby Bop, BJ, or Riff on it. * * * * * * After the song "I Love You", Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff had to leave the school playground to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff leave to sparkle and disappear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from *After Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff leave, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from *This video was filmed in *The preview for this video is announced by Baby Bop, which who is voiced by Julie Johnson, which also uses her Season 3 voice, and she works at Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada, and the same Baby Bop's voice used for the preview for this video was also heard in "Once Upon a Time". Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "It's a Beautiful Day") *Kathy: I know what we can do! We can all play! *Kids: Yay!! *Julie: *Kenneth: *Kids: *(Kylo Ren enters) *Kylo Ren: *Kids: *Kylo Ren: *Jesse: *Kylo Ren: *Jesse: *Kylo Ren: *BJ's voice: Quote 2 *Baby Bop: So, BJ, Can you ride my tricycle? *BJ: Sure, Sissy. I'll sit down. Here I go! (sits down on Baby Bop's tricycle) *Baby Bop: (gasps, and yelling) BJ, Be Careful! *BJ: Uh-Oh! What is gonna happen?! *Kathy: *Shawn: *Stacy: Hey Baby Bop, would you like to play with me? *Baby Bop: Yes, Stacy *Min: *Tosha: *Baby Bop: BJ, Stop!! *BJ: What? *Baby Bop: I said stop! *BJ: Oh no! *Riff: *Kylo Ren: BJ, get off her bike! *Baby Bop: BJ, No! *BJ: *Baby Bop (screams) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!! *(BJ breaks Baby Bop's tricycle as big loud crash is heard) *Baby Bop: Oh no! BJ, What happened to my tricycle?! I said to you to be careful! *BJ: Oh, Baby Bop, I'm sorry! *Kylo Ren: BJ, get your fucking ass over here, now! Quote 3 *Kylo Ren:what is wrong with you, BJ? *BJ: tricycle is in pieces. And when she finds out she'll be mad at me. And she won't like me anymore. *Kylo Ren: Yeah! I can hear her crying. I better go check on her. I'll be right back and you're in deep trouble with me. *BJ: Okay. *(we fade to the classroom where Baby Bop is crying with lots of tears, as she sprays tears everywhere at the classroom, causing a flood. Kylo Ren arrives there and plugs away all the tears) *Kylo Ren: What's the matter, Baby Bop? *Baby Bop: Well, BJ broke my tricycle! (sobs some more) *Kylo Ren: Oh, Baby Bop, I'm sorry! *Whitney: Baby Bop, it's OK don't cry * *Kylo Ren: BJ, you are not coming over here ever again! * * * * * Quote 4 * Category:Star Wars